Vs. Hoenn Grand Festival
Vs. Hoenn Grand Festival is the third episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 8/12/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are on a large cruise ship on the way to Slateport City, the site for the Grand Festival. They are walking around the large ballroom, heading to get some food. Brendan: Oh, yeah! It is good to be a champion! We got free tickets on this luxury cruiser due to my exceptionally amazing talent! Max: Even though there are plenty of other crowned champions as well. I wouldn’t be surprised to see Natasha. Brendan: She easily won all five ribbons. But this ship clearly isn’t her style! She’d probably prefer a dark, secluded area where she can berate everyone around her. Natasha: Not that dark, but it will do. Brendan freaks, as he turns, seeing Natasha walk up towards the group. Brendan: Eh-heh. Hey, Natasha. Natasha: I saw your last contest. Not bad, but not you. Brendan: Not me? Natasha: Since when have you been a pretty girl? Brendan: Come again?! Natasha smirks, as she walks off. Brendan is steaming, when a snicker occurs. Harley: A girly style really does fit the master ballerina. Brendan turns, angry as he spots Harley leaning against a pillar nearby. Brendan: Harley. Here to get your butt kicked again?! Harley: No, no! Harley looks sympathetic, as he walks over. Harley: I wanted to apologize about my previous behavior. That ballerina bit, it was just a little joke! I feel absolutely horrible about the way I treated you last time, and I was hoping I could earn your forgiveness. Brendan: (Suspicious) You really feel bad? Harley: Yes, with all my heart! I am so sorry about before, Brendan. Brendan: Okay, then. I guess I can forgive you. Harley: Great! (He shakes Brendan’s hands) I just know that we’ll be the best of friends! Brendan: (Creeped out) Yeah, sure. Max: I still don’t trust this guy. Harley: Oh? And what do I have to do to prove that I’ve changed? Ian: You can get lost. Harley: Excuse me? Brendan: Ian, you don’t have to be so rude. He’s trying, Ian: You’re too trusting sometimes. Ian walks past, intentionally bumping past Harley. Harley looks hurt, rubbing his arm. Brendan: Sorry about that. He’s never been that good with people. Harley: Oh, it certainly is fine. I do feel bad for those girls, though. Misty: Girls? The group looks after Ian, as they see two girls, a few years younger than Ian, approach him. One of them looks really shy and nervous, the other girl giving her confidence. Girl 1: (Stuttering) Excuse me. You are, Ian, right? Ian: Yes. Girl 1: (Voice shaking even more) The one who beat Team Rocket? Ian: Yes. The second girl shakes in excitement, as the first one blushes. Girl 2: Anyway, we were wondering if we could get an autograph and maybe a picture? You are such an awesome trainer, and we can’t believe our luck in running into you. Brendan: How come Ian is getting hit on?! I’m supposed to be the star on this Contest luxury boat. Harley: What are they talking about? Beating Team Rocket? Misty: Ian battled the leader of Team Rocket, a criminal organization in Kanto, and prevented them from gaining control over all the Pokémon in Kanto and Johto. He had become quite a big deal at the following Silver Conference. Max: How come we’ve never heard about this? Misty: You expected Ian to tell you? Ian signs a few photos of himself that the girls had, as they squeal and run off. More squealing occurs elsewhere, getting Brendan’s attention. A large group of girls were surrounding Drew, who brushes his hair out of his face. Drew: That’s right! You all get the glorious opportunity to watch me win the Grand Festival! I thank you all for your support during this time, and hope that you continue to support me for the rest of the tournament! The girls scream and cheer, swarming to try and get at him. Brendan is extremely angry after that. Brendan: That guy. Thinking he can just flaunt his status as a pretty boy around. Harley: Yes, that is particularly irritating. Perhaps if you show off with one of your Pokémon, something to show him up. Brendan: Huh? Harley, that’s a great idea! I choose, Beautifly! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Beautifly. Beautifly: Beauti! Brendan holds his arm out, Beautifly landing on his arm. Several girls gasp and turn their attention towards Brendan, as they swarm over to him. They push Harley, Max and Misty out of the way, as Brendan flourishes in the attention. Fan 1: Your Beautifly is so cute! Fan 2: How did you get its wings so shiny? Fan 3: Aren’t you Brendan? You’re hilarious on the contest floor! Brendan: Thank you, thank you! Even if I am a comic, I have a true talent for conforming beauty. Just take Beautifly! My special recipe Pokéblocks, consisting of Liechi Berries, helped to give her the sheen of her wings. The girls ogle over Brendan and Beautifly, as Drew approaches, spiteful. Drew: Too bad that you can’t get a woman’s attention without your Pokémon. Fans: Oooh! They turn to look at Brendan, to see his response. Brendan: You’re just saying that cause you can’t rely on your Pokémon’s charm to get attention! You have to spend all your money on expensive hair product! Fans: Ooooh! Drew: You’re just a clown, without any real skill. That Beautifly of yours, lost to my Masquerain fairly easily. Fans: Oooooh! Brendan: Then let’s see who’s better at the contest. Beautifly will take you down! Fans: Ooooooooh! Max and Misty look worried, but Harley snickers. End Scene In the large open aired Contest stadium in Slateport City, the stands are full of spectators. There’s a large waiting room filled with coordinators of all kinds waiting for their chance to show their stuff. On the main stage is Vivian, with Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and three Nurse Joys as judges. Vivian: Welcome, to the Hoenn Region Grand Festival! Here, only coordinators that have earned 5 ribbons can compete, meaning we only have the best of the best! But to narrow those down, we have our appeal rounds! The first appeal round will consist of a coordinator using a Pokémon to execute one move, and one move only to show their stuff! If they make it through that round, then they will get to compete in a standard appeal round. That will bring us down to our top 32, who will move onto our Contest Double Battles! We have our five judges today, the first is the Director of the Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta! One of the heads of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo! And last but not least, we have not one, not two, but three Nurse Joys! And without further adieu, let us get this show on the road! Each coordinator will go to the smaller performance sections to show off their one move performance. Misty and Max are standing around a performance area, resembling a batting cage. Misty: Where is Ian? If he doesn’t hurry, he’s going to miss the appeals. And Brendan said that he was pretty early in the appeals. Ian: Here. Ian walks up, joining them. Max: Good timing. You almost missed it! Misty: Where were you, anyway? Ian: Making a phone call. Misty: To Professor Oak? Ian: No. Max: Then to who? Attendent: Next up, Brendan! Brendan: Beautifly, let’s go! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Beautifly. Beautifly: Beautifly! Brendan: Silver Wind! Beautifly flaps her wings, releasing a powerful Silver Wind. It spirals skyward, filling the stadium with sparkles from the attack. The crowd that has gathered cheers, as Brendan walks off with Beautifly. A group of judges write down their notes. Brendan: That was absolutely wonderful, Beautifly. I knew using you was a good idea. Beautifly: Beauti! Misty: That did look well done. Max: All that training has paid off! Brendan: Yep! Now, to check on the competition. A Vileplume uses Stun Spore, as a Zigzagoon uses Pin Missile. Spinarak uses Spider Web on the entire cage area, and a Volbeat uses Tail Glow. They stop at a cage where Anthony, a pudgy guy wearing a yellow shirt and orange overalls is, looking nervous. Anthony: Go, Swalot! Anthony throws his Pokéball, choosing Swalot. It has long whiskers. Swalot: Swalot! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Swalot, the Poison Gas Pokémon, and the evolved form of Gulpin. Swalot has no teeth, so what it eats, it swallows whole, no matter what. Its cavernous mouth yawns widely. An automobile tire could easily fit inside this Pokémon's mouth. Ian: Evolved form of Gulpin, huh? Anthony: Body Slam! Swalot leaps high into the air, as it comes down with Body Slam to the ground. Swalot’s body spreads out over the ground, as if splattering over the ground. Swalot’s body spreads until he is flat, then he pulls himself back up, smiling. Swalot: Swalot! The judges are impressed, writing theirs scores down. Brendan looks around, then spots something, running off. He passes an Ursaring that uses Charm, a Castform using Sunny Day to form shift, a Taillow covers the air with Double Team, and a Koffing using Clear Smog. Brendan stops where Drew is, who chooses a Whiscash. Drew: Whiscash, Future Sight. A portal opens above Whiscash, when it fires a psychic energy blast into it. A minute goes by, as Whiscash lifts it upper body, the Future Sight opening from below, sparkling as it shoots Whiscash into the air. The crowd of girls scream in delight, as Whiscash lands back down. Brendan: Stupid Drew. Thinks he’s so cool. The others arrive, as Ian scans Whiscash. Pokédex: Whiscash, the Whiskers Pokémon, and the evolved form of Barboach. Mysteriously, it can foretell earthquakes. In the daytime, it sleeps in mud at the bottom of a pond. When it awakens, it continually feeds throughout the night. Max: That was alright. But I’m really excited to see what Natasha is going to do. Brendan: Something gloomy and reminding us of imminent doom. I’m going to go see if Harley’s gone yet. Brendan walks off, as the others go off, finding Natasha. She glances at them, noticing Brendan wasn’t there. She throws her Pokéball, choosing Sableye. Sableye: Sable. Natasha: Sableye, Mean Look. A dark aura forms, as it encases Sableye, hiding it. Sableye’s gem eyes sparkle through it, forming dark red energy. Every one watching shudders, the judges writing their notes. Brendan passes a Tauros using Thrash, as a Machoke uses Bulk Up to show off its muscles. Robert uses his Milotic, it using Safeguard. Brendan arrives at a field where Harley was. Harley: Cacturne, it’s time baby! Harley chooses Cacturne, it posing in a tough form. Cacturne: Cacturne. Harley: Sandstorm! Cacturne spins, using Sandstorm. It forms up, as a skull and crossbones form in the sand. The crowd screams in fear, as the Sandstorm dies, Cacturne returning to that pose from before. Harley: Marvelous, baby! Marvelous! Brendan: Harley! Nice combo! Harley: Brendan! Harley and Cacturne go over to Brendan. Harley: How’d yours go? Brendan: Great! Beautifly made a lasting impression, so I think that I’ll be a shoe-in for the next round. Harley: (Holding back anger) Really? That’s nice. Later, the results are posted, showing the 64 coordinators moving on to the appeal round. They see Robert towards the top, Natasha close up, Brendan placing next, then Harley, Drew, then Anthony. Drew: I scored lower than Brendan?! Brendan: I guess your waiting period didn’t pay off for you! Harley: So wonderful! We both made it through! You know, I was thinking of having a training partner before the appeals. Would you be interested in helping me out? Brendan: Of course! It’ll give me time to train too. Main Events * The Hoenn Grand Festival begins. * Brendan, Natasha, Drew, Harley and Anthony advance past the preliminary round, to the Top 64. * Drew reveals he owns a Whiscash. Characters * Brendan * Natasha * Harley * Drew * Anthony * Robert * Fan Girls * Vivian * Judges * Coordinators * Ian * Misty * Max Pokémon * Beautifly (Brendan's) * Sableye (Natasha's) * Cacturne (Harley's) * Whiscash (Drew's) * Swalot (Anthony's) * Milotic (Robert's) * Wingull (Ian's) * Vileplume * Zigzagoon * Spinarak * Volbeat * Ursaring * Castform * Taillow * Koffing * Tauros * Machoke Trivia * Harley "makes up" with Brendan, becoming a close friend. * Ian makes a mystery phone call. * It's revealed that Ian has fans from his exploits in Johto. * Brendan begins taking Harley's advice, even as Ian's against it. * Anthony was included due to him being one of my favorite of the coordinators, and due to his Swalot. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Hoenn Grand Festival